


Rose Colored Glasses

by JasnNCarly



Series: Morgan and Bree (Crossover Series) [1]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Bree has the ultimate defense against her illness, or so she hopes...





	Rose Colored Glasses

**Composure** : The look of terror in her blue gaze struck him a blow he was unsure he would recover from; holding his hands up in surrender, he stared down the gun in her shaky hands, “Bree, it’s Morgan…you know me.”  
  
**Fight** : “I—I don’t…don’t remember anything” her admittance only furthered his concern, certain he would find out a mountain of secrets he did not want to know; her tears were endless as she kept the gun on him, her sobs interfering with her speech as she screamed, “I won’t let them do to me what they did to my mother!”  
  
**Pardon** : “I’ll never let them take you” his words were enough to provoke her to lower the gun, allowing him to remove the threat and take her into his arms; as the fragile blond fell against him, exhausted, she cried into his shoulder, “I’m crazy like her—Morgan, they’ll put me away.”  
  
**Hold** : “They’d have to go through me and that’ll never happen” his grip on her did not seem to be tight enough as the words left his lips; he’d never let anything come between them as he had seen the world come between his parents, vowing, “We’ll run, we’ll fight, we’ll do whatever we have to.”  
  
**Rip** : Morgan could see her struggle as she stepped away from him, strangling her blonde locks and keeping her loud scream to low roars; she said it felt like she was dissected into pieces, remembering things she wanted to forget.  
  
**First** : Morgan knew it was wrong to hide her, to deny her family’s requests to help them reunite, but he was loyal to Bree above all else; someone had triggered her disorder, and there was no way he could chance anyone doing it again – life had trained him to protect those he loved.  
  
**Misplaced** : “Morgan” his name left her lips in a high pitched scream, her tiny frame struggling against the family and medical staff sent to collect her; as he yelled his own orders “get away from her” “don’t touch her” “Bree” each command fell on deaf ears as his father and uncle kept him from defending her – making sure he did not keep his word to the only woman he had ever loved.  
  
**Return** : “It’s not safe” his mother’s warning was nothing new, nothing he hadn’t heard before; yet he pressed on, fearful his only hope would deny him, “Mama, I can’t fail her.”  
  
**Look** : Morgan received the warning loud and clear,  _it’s only a one-time visit_ ; cautiously opening the door, he bit his tongue to keep from arguing with them and stepped inward – seeing only her lion’s mane shielding her angelic features.  
  
**Undertake** : Keeping herself to a corner of the room, her arms wrapped tight around herself, Bree shook her head at the silence in the room; Morgan watched this for what seemed like an eternity, sitting across from her on the floor in the afternoon light, until he could finally say the words which would bring her eyes to his, “I won’t let them keep you here.”


End file.
